


hey, i like you.

by dojaelives



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun-centric, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Year's Kiss, dojae are both so oblivious, dojae are just whipped for each other, jaehyun chickens out multiple times, johnny too, ot21 are mentioned, taeyong’s a good friend to jae!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaelives/pseuds/dojaelives
Summary: the 5 times jaehyun tries to confess to doyoung, and the 1 time he finally does.





	hey, i like you.

_first._

jaehyun’s standing by their practice room, his hands sweaty and his mind racing. he peers in and he sees doyoung sitting on the floor and laughing along with something jungwoo just said. he feels his heart tighten. he looks down as he sees a shadow stop next to him. he turns his face to see johnny looking at him, and he smiles. 

johnny takes a peek into the practice room and see both doyoung and jungwoo talking animatedly. johnny sighs and sees the defeated look plastered all over jaehyun’s face. he sees jaehyun’s hands shake, and he sees the sad, longing look in jaehyun’s eyes even if he tries to hide it.

“you wanna go get ice cream to clear your mind? i went there with ten the other day, it’s pretty good.”

jaehyun sighs. and he takes another look into the practice room. he sees doyoung, with his messy hair and beads of sweat dripping down from them practicing their new choreography. doyoung has a mask over his face, but he knows he’s laughing by the way his eyes crinkle upwards. to other people, doyoung would’ve looked like a mess. with his sweaty face and body and his messy hair. but to jaehyun, doyoung still looked beautiful.

“jaehyun?”

jaehyun looks up, and he hums.

“alright, let me grab my stuff.”

jaehyun enters the practice room, making both doyoung and jungwoo turn around. he collects his phone that was charging by the corner of the room, and takes his bag along with him. “hey jae, where are you going?” he turns around, mildly surprised at doyoung’s question. jaehyun tells him that he’s going out with johnny.

as jaehyun walks out the practice room with his bag hoisted up on his shoulder and johnny waiting outside for him, he misses a slight look of disappointment flash over doyoung’s face.

_maybe i’ll tell him next time,_ jaehyun thinks to himself.

_second._

jaehyun walks out of his shared room with donghyuck and to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes as he trudges his way along. he knows it’s late, and everyone’s sleeping so he tries to make his way as quietly as possible.

jaehyun stops in his tracks the moment he sees another figure in the kitchen. a figure he definitely knows by heart.

“doyoung hyung?” 

doyoung whips around. he has bedhead hair, and his eyes are drooping. his clothes are rumpled like he just got out of bed, and jaehyun can clearly see the dark circles and eye bags under doyoung’s eyes. even that, jaehyun still thinks doyoung’s the most beautiful person.

“oh, jaehyun. what are you doing up?”

jaehyun chuckles. “i was thirsty. what about you?”

doyoung points to the glass of his water in his hand and jaehyun nods. he walks over to the refrigerator and grabs a juice box and leans against the kitchen counter, facing doyoung. they both settle into a comfortable silence and it feels so easy, so familiar.

jaehyun suddenly thinks it’s the right time to tell doyoung.

but he sees doyoung yawn and stretch before dumping the glass in the sink. “goodnight jae, see you in the morning.” jaehyun can only smile as doyoung retreats back to his room.

_next time,_ jaehyun tells himself.

_third._

“doyoung and...jaehyun? could you two room together?”

doyoung nods, and jaehyun just smiles. he can feel the butterflies start to float around in his chest at the thought of having to room together with doyoung again in so long. he looks up and sees johnny shoot him a knowing glance while donghyuck winks at him. he sees yuta and winwin chuckle knowingly, and from the corner of his eye he spots mark smile.

jaehyun rolls his eyes at how obvious his friends are making it about his crush on doyoung. but, jaehyun doesn’t care. maybe he could finally tell doyoung how he feels.

he turns to look at doyoung just as taeyong finishes separating everyone into their rooms for the night. he sees doyoung already looking at him, and he flashes him a smile before they make it up to their room.

when they finally unpack and wash up, the day’s almost coming to an end. jaehyun gets into bed and plays on his phone for a while, just as doyoung gets into the bed next to him. he hears doyoung faintly sigh and his ears instantly perk up. he turns around to glance at him. “hyung, you okay?”

that was the one thing jaehyun never failed to ask doyoung. if he was okay. he never wanted to see doyoung cry, or suffer alone. he knew how hard doyoung had worked and trained to get here, and if jaehyun could share at least a bit of the burden that doyoung had then that would be enough.

doyoung smiles. “i’m okay, jaehyun.”

“you sure?”

doyoung seems to ponder over his thoughts for a bit, before he starts talking about what’s been on his mind. jaehyun listens intently, and they settle into an easy conversation about their lives and their worries. 

the situation is so calming and harmonic with the sound of cars on the highway outside and the city in the background, and jaehyun musters up the courage to tell him.

“hey doyoungie hyung.. can i tell you something?”

doyoung nods, but jaehyun sees the way his eyes are drooping and how he tries his level hardest to stay awake. jaehyun sighs.

“never mind. it’s late anyways, you can go to sleep. i’ll tell you next time.”

“are you sure, jaehyun? i’m not tired, you can tell me now.”

right as doyoung says that, he tries to stifle a yawn. and jaehyun faintly smiles.

“it’s okay. goodnight.”

jaehyun lies on his back and misses an unreadable look on doyoung’s face.

“okay. goodnight, jaehyunie. sleep tight.”

_fourth._

the entirety of nct are gathered in 127’s dorm. it was their monthly movie night where all 21 members gathered to watch any movie they come across on netflix.

they haven’t had it in a while, due to 127’s busy schedules and their times never meeting up with each other. but, for the first time in a while, all 21 members were free of schedules. so they finally decided to sit down together and bond over a movie.

mark and donghyuck’s seated all the way in front, closest to the television. taeyong had let jisung pick the movie, and they were set to watch high school musical. donghyuck’s lying down on mark’s lap, and mark’s quietly playing with his hair as the movie starts.

johnny’s seated beside ten on the floor, with ten’s head resting calmly on johnny’s shoulder. their pinky fingers are intertwined, and there’s a calming sense to them. 

lucas, renjun, chenle, xiaojun, hendery and yangyang were all bundled up in one corner, talking animatedly in chinese before focusing on the movie. at one point, chenle gets up to join jisung on the other side of the room and jaehyun can hear lucas snicker at how obvious chenle was.

jaehyun had gotten the spot on the couch, along with yuta, winwin and doyoung. he had saved a spot for doyoung next to him, and doyoung had comfortably sat down next to jaehyun, resting his legs on the coffee table. the atmosphere is serene and calm as high school musical is playing on the television.

jaehyun can see ten slowly falling asleep, and he sees johnny smile like the smitten boy he is before letting ten be more comfortable on his shoulder. jaehyun can feel his heart ache for that type of relationship. he sees donghyuck who fell asleep on mark’s lap, and a soft smile playing on mark’s lips. he sees chenle and jisung asleep while cuddled up in a blanket in the corner.

and suddenly, jaehyun feels alone.

in a room filled with people– filled with people that loved him and was basically his family– jaehyun felt alone.

he felt doyoung’s head droop and fall onto his shoulder, and jaehyun’s body stiffens. he feels his heart pick up its pace, and he mentally curses himself for being so obvious. he looks at doyoung and he sees the way his hair falls over his face, and how calm he looks when he’s asleep. jaehyun suddenly has the urge to cry.

he would love to tell doyoung how he felt right at this moment. but, everyone was around and he doesn’t want them listening. plus, doyoung was asleep. and it’d be so selfish of jaehyun to wake him up just to confess to him.

so, jaehyun pushes his feelings aside and tries his best not to burst into tears and wake up his members. he moves doyoung’s head from his shoulder and replaces it with a pillow. doyoung only whimpers slightly before settling into the warmth.

jaehyun sighs, and enters his room.

and jaehyun cries.

he hears a pair of footsteps shuffling in front of his bedroom door, and jaehyun holds his breath. the person outside seems to decide against going in and comforting jaehyun, and walks away to give him privacy instead. 

the next morning, jaehyun tries his hardest to cover up the fact that he cried his eyes out the night before. everyone seems to fall for it during breakfast.

jaehyun catches taeyong’s eye, and taeyong shoots him a small smile. jaehyun figures it was taeyong outside his bedroom door last night. he smiles, as if to say _thank you._ and taeyong only smiles back.

jaehyun glances at doyoung, and he sees doyoung already looking. doyoung seems a little bit caught off guard, but quickly regains his composure and smiles at jaehyun.

_i’ll tell you next time, doyoung._

_fifth._

taeyong catches up to jaehyun when they’re alone, and jaehyun can see him trying to regain his breath.

“hyung, what’s up?”

taeyong only shakes his head before pulling him aside and urging the others to walk ahead first. jaehyun misses the suspicious look in doyoung’s eyes.

“jae. are you okay?”

jaehyun seems a bit taken aback.

“i...am?? what’s wrong?”

“you know what i’m talking about. why were you crying?”

a look of realisation dawns over jaehyun’s face, and he sighs. taeyong looks genuinely worried and jaehyun suddenly feels bad.

“i’m sorry, hyung–“

“jaehyun. i’m the leader of this group, and your best friend. i’m supposed to be here for you, so don’t be sorry. what’s wrong?”

jaehyun’s at a loss for words. 

“is it about doyoung?”

by the look on jaehyun’s face, taeyong nods. “you don’t have to tell him you like him if you’re not ready to, jae.”

“but i want to, hyung. i want to but the time never seems right. something always comes in between. and during movie night, i just felt overwhelmed with my feelings. that’s all.”

taeyong sighs. “are you sure? because i don’t want to see you get hurt, jae. doyoung’s my friend too, but i care for your feelings.”

jaehyun smiles. “i’m sure. i’m okay, hyung. thank you.”

taeyong seems to want to push further at first, but he decides against it and nods. “okay, let’s head back to the van then. the rest must be waiting.”

when they get back, jaehyun sees that doyoung had saved the seat beside him for jaehyun. he feels warmth bubbling up in his chest. “what’d you and taeyong talk about?” jaehyun just shakes his head and tells doyoung that it’s nothing to worry about.

“hey jae, remember when you said you had something to tell me? what was it anyways?”

jaehyun catches his breath, and he feels his heart start to beat faster. he looks around and he sees everyone preoccupied or sleeping, but the time doesn’t feel right. so he only shakes his head.

“it’s nothing hyung. i’ll tell you next time.”

doyoung only nods before turning on his music and gazing out the window. and jaehyun faintly sighs. jaehyun definitely missed the disappointed look on doyoung’s face.

_next time._

_last._

it was new years eve, and jaehyun had a goal set in his mind. he was going to tell doyoung today.

he had made sure everything was perfect, he made sure no one would come in between. he made sure that nothing would interrupt him this time, and he definitely made sure that he wouldn’t chicken out yet again.

he was going to tell doyoung before the clock struck 12. if everything went well, _he hoped,_ then maybe jaehyun and doyoung could finally be something more. if everything went south though, then he could just tell doyoung that he was content with just being friends.

he had everything planned out in his head, and right before taeyong calls everyone out 15 minutes before to get ready for the fireworks, donghyuck turns and looks jaehyun in the eye.

“hyung, you can do it.”

“do what?”

“confess. you’re doing it tonight, right?”

“what? how do you know that?”

“johnny hyung told mark and mark told me.”

jaehyun rolls his eyes. “of course.”

“seriously hyung, you can do it! i believe in you!!” 

jaehyun smiles at the younger and thanks him, before donghyuck shoots him an encouraging smile and runs out to join the other members. just as donghyuck leaves, johnny slips in. “hey, you good?” he’s speaking in english, and jaehyun knows it’s so no one else (aside from mark) will be able to understand their conversation.

jaehyun looks up and smiles. “yeah. nervous, but yeah.”

“you’ll be fine, jae. no matter what, you’ll be okay whatever the outcome may be.”

jaehyun smiles. 

“i’m just...scared. you know? what if he rejects me– which is perfectly fine– but what if he feels awkward around me after? what do i do then? it’d be like i lost my chance at a relationship and my friend at the same time.”

johnny sighs and sits beside him. “when i confessed to ten, i was a nervous wreck too. we were so close and i was so scared i would fuck up everything by confessing. but hey, it all turned out good, didn’t it?”

“that’s _different._ everyone already knew ten liked you back. as if all the blatant flirting wasn’t enough proof.”

johnny smiles. “you’re really one oblivious guy huh, jung jaehyun?”

jaehyun raises an eyebrow, and johnny only laughs. “good luck, i know you can do it.”

jaehyun thanks him, and johnny walks out of the room to join the rest. he gets up and sees it’s only 10 minutes before the clock strikes 12, and he looks at himself in the mirror.

he can see how nervous he looks himself, his aura giving it off already. but he shakes it off and tries to soothe his beating heart. _you can do it. you’re jung jaehyun. you can do this._

jaehyun walks out and joins the rest.

with 5 minutes left on the clock, he decides it’s finally time. he walks around and sees doyoung alone out on the balcony.

“hey hyung.”

doyoung turns around, caught off guard, but smiles anyways. “hi jae. what are you doing out here?”

jaehyun shrugs. “just needed to get some air.”

doyoung nods in understanding. “kind of weird how fast this year passed by, huh? it still feels like we just started this year yesterday.”

jaehyun chuckles. “don’t you say that every year, hyung?” 

“yeah, but i’m serious!! the years are going by faster every time.” doyoung pouts, and jaehyun has a strong urge to kiss it off.

he glances at the clock inside and sees only 3 minutes left on the clock. jaehyun takes a deep breath.

“hyung? remember when i said i wanted to tell you something? could i tell you now?”

doyoung nods and turns to him.

“i don’t want you to say anything before i finish, okay?”

doyoung giggles, jaehyun finds it the cutest thing ever. “okay jae, what’s up?”

“i’ve been trying so hard to say this. i’ve tried multiple times but it always seemed like the time wasn’t right or something else got in the way. but, i’m just gonna come out and say this, okay?” jaehyun takes another deep breath. he sees the anticipating look on doyoung’s face, _now or never._

“i like you, hyung. and by like you, i mean _like_ like you. fuck it, i think i even love you. i don’t know when these feelings started coming up, but i know that i saw you laughing one day and suddenly felt my heart beating faster. i know i saw you smiling and giggling one day and suddenly wanted to be the one behind all your smiles and giggles. i want to be there for you in every way possible, even if it’s good or bad. even if you wake up with stinky morning breath and you’re in one of your moods to nag everyone, i still want to love you and be there for you. and especially on your good days where you’re smiling so much that it’s blinding, i want to be right by your side being the one that’s making you smile.” jaehyun sighs. “it’s okay if you don’t feel the same way, but i’ve held this stupid feeling in for so fucking long and i think i would implode if i kept it in any longer. if you don’t see me in that way, if you see me as just your best friend or your little brother then that’s okay. just tell me and i’ll be fine, i promise. i’m happy even with just being friends with you.”

jaehyun stops, and realises the impact of the monologue he just dropped on doyoung. doyoung’s eyes have grown wide as if he’s still trying to process everything. jaehyun’s about to leave, take back everything he said until a pair of arms wrap around him and doyoung lunges himself onto jaehyun.

“fuck i’ve been waiting for you to say that for so long. when donghyuck spilled to me that you liked me back, i was so happy and i tried to drop hints all the time but you never seemed to get it or even make a move so i thought he was just messing around with me. fuck, i like you too jaehyun. i think i even love you too. so much that i felt like i was going crazy.”

jaehyun smiles, he smiles the biggest he’s ever smiled and wraps his arms around doyoung’s waist, pulling him closer. “wait. donghyuck? wait. _YOU KNEW ALL THIS TIME?_ ” jaehyun splutters, and doyoung giggles.

“i was kind of ranting to donghyuck about you, and he might’ve accidentally spilled that you liked me back. but you took so long to confess and i’m the biggest chicken ever so i never wanted to make the first move either and i thought donghyuck was just shitting with me and i wanted to beat his ass so bad-“

jaehyun smiles and cuts him off. “i’m sorry it took me so long. i kind of chickened out multiple times too.”

in the background, he hears his friends start to count down to new years.

_ten!_

“hyung, i really want to kiss you right now. really want to make you my new year’s kiss.”

_nine!_

doyoung smiles, and wraps his arms around jaehyun’s neck tighter. doyoung tiptoes just slightly, and jaehyun sees the sparkle in doyoung’s eyes. “then, kiss me.”

_eight!_

jaehyun’s about to lean in until he stops and pulls away. “wait.” 

_seven!_

doyoung pouts. “what?”

_six!_

“kim doyoung, will you do me the lovely honour of being my boyfriend?” doyoung chuckles.

_five!_

“hm.. let me think.” jaehyun pouts and whines slightly, making doyoung giggle even more. 

_four!_

“yes, jaehyun. i would love so much to be yours.”

_three!_

jaehyun can hear donghyuck’s faint gasp in the background, and shouts of “they’re gonna kiss!!!!! jaehyun hyung finally did it!!!!” he sees doyoung smile, and jaehyun smiles himself as he hears johnny shut donghyuck up.

_two!_

“so, you gonna kiss me or not?” jaehyun laughs breathily, and they lean in again. their foreheads are touching and their noses brush against each other. jaehyun feels his heart pick up its pace. “i love you.”

_one!_

“i love you too, jae.” jaehyun smiles. “now kiss me, idiot.”

_happy new year!_

jaehyun pulls doyoung in and slots their mouths together as fireworks burst in the background, illuminating the night sky. he feels doyoung smile against the kiss, and that only prompts jaehyun to pull doyoung closer against his chest.

and as they pull away to breathe for air, and jaehyun sees the dazed, happy look in doyoung’s eyes, he concludes that he’s never been happier in his entire life.

they keep their foreheads against each other and doyoung smiles the widest jaehyun has ever seen him smile.

“fuck. i love you so much, jung jaehyun.”

jaehyun only smiles back.

“i love you, kim doyoung.”

_bonus._

they’re all seated once again in their living room for movie night. the atmosphere is the same, although this time doyoung is leaning on jaehyun’s chest as well with jaehyun’s arm lazily wrapped around his neck. doyoung’s mindlessly playing with jaehyun’s fingers, as the movie finally ends and credits start to roll.

everyone starts to groan and get up, ready to head back to their separate dorms and rooms to catch some sleep. “hold, hyuck. i need to talk to you.” donghyuck turns around to look at jaehyun and mark who’s standing beside him looks equally as surprised as donghyuck. everyone else stops and turns around, ready to hear their conversation.

“did you really spill to doyoung hyung that i liked him?” he sees a look of realisation dawn on donghyuck’s face, and he hears laughter start to erupt from around the room. 

donghyuck whimpers. “hyung, it’s not what you think. i didn’t mean to say anything, i swear!”

“you’re dead, lee donghyuck.” 

donghyuck jumps and hides behind mark as jaehyun stands up. jaehyun inches closer and donghyuck starts to run away.

“we’re still roommates!”

“mark hyung! i’m sleeping with you tonight!” donghyuck shouts and runs into mark’s room, as jaehyun chuckles. everyone else laughs and starts to disperse. doyoung gets up and joins jaehyun. “you’re so mean, jae. leave the kid alone.”

jaehyun shrugs. “hey, at least now we can cuddle in my room, right?”

doyoung widens his eyes and swats his shoulder. “so that’s why...you’re such a dumbass.”

jaehyun smiles sweetly as they enter jaehyun’s room. “but i’m _your_ dumbass, right?”

as they settle into jaehyun’s bed comfortably and doyoung is on his chest, listening to the calming beat of jaehyun’s heart, he smiles. “yes, mine only.”

jaehyun starts to hum as he slowly lulls doyoung off to sleep. when he thinks doyoung’s asleep, jaehyun whispers.

“i love you so much, kim doyoung.”

doyoung pretends he’s asleep, but he hears it loud and clear. and doyoung smiles softly.

_i love you too, jung jaehyun._

**Author's Note:**

> i just love dojae so much and i MISS THEM!!!! so i decided to write a fluffy fic of shy oblivious jaehyun trying to confess to an even more oblivious doyoung


End file.
